


Michael found a mirror and got curious.

by eggegg1234567



Category: Dead By Daylight, Dead by Daylight (Video Game), dbd - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dead by Daylight - Freeform, Jake Park - Freeform, M/M, Michael Myers - Freeform, Mirror Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, the shape - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggegg1234567/pseuds/eggegg1234567
Summary: It was Haddonfield and he spawned near nobody but an isolated generator. This trial was unusually quiet, it was until he finished his first generator and started looking for a new one when he hears David scream.  jake questioned if he should help but was too tired from the other trials so he just continues the generator. strange enough he didn't hear anything other than the generator pistons until he heard another scream this time from Nea, guess David escaped whoever the killer was.this is like my 4 ever attempt at writing and most of it is smut. this originally 3449 words but I'm probably gonna remove half of it thanks 4 reading.
Relationships: Michael Myers/Jake Park
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	Michael found a mirror and got curious.

It was Haddonfield and he spawned near nobody but an isolated generator. This trial was unusually quiet, it was until he finished his first generator and started looking for a new one when he hears David scream. jake questioned if he should help but was too tired from the other trials so he just continues the generator. strange enough he didn't hear anything other than the generator pistons until he heard another scream this time from Nea, guess David escaped whoever the killer was.

jake saw the bright flash of the generator in his eyes and went for a third-gen this time in the top of the Myers house. he walks up the stairs and kneels to the generator, not before looking out the window to see his "boyfriend" walking down the street, not noticing jake. jake sighed as he realised this might be one of those trials and got to work on the gen.

The last scream was about halfway through his gen and this time it was kate. Jake was getting weirded out usually Myers hooks somebody by now sometimes jakes already getting fucked but hey it has to be fine. Jake finishes the gen and looks out the window again but again it is peaceful, without even a crow cawing. now that he pays attention to the silence he hears something familiar, it sounded like the hatch. jake walks out the closed-off room snd looks downstairs to see the hatch. does that mean that everybody else is dead its got too?

jake walks down the stairs and prepares, stopped by the remembrance that the killer is Myers and thinks about if he should just leave or wait for him. the thought gets interrupted by heavy breathing and looks to see him...

jake smirks and relaxes as he sees Myers in all his glory. mask off travelling his perfect face, long blonde hair soft to the touch and perfect for pulling, fair pale skin that makes it obvious when it blushes which is fast and few between, a sharp and shield jawline leading down to a neck perfect for licking and biting. And those gorgeous eyes that bore right into his soul and always paid attention to him.

Jake's paid attention to the face because it makes him it thinks it one of those nights if you can call them that and that his overalls are drenched in blood. Realization hits him but not hard to visibly annoy him, this isn't the first time that happened.

Jake sauntered over to sit on Myers lap but not without appreciating his body. Myers body was perfect for a little fat ass twink jake is. Jakes height is only up to his elbow reaching above. The amount of beef on this man is astounding and the fact that he is a human heater makes it easy to use his tiddies as pillows. His arms are turn on Jake, there just so big and he could lift jake with one hand. Oh God his hands the thought of being cradled, massaged or spanked with them make jake harder than he already is. Every part of Myers body is son big, muscled, sculpted and warm but we haven't even got on to the star of the show his cock.

Jesus Christ jake loves that cock, he didn't even know he was this much of a slut before meeting Michael. Jake peered down at the bulge in Myers overalls even when flaccid it was massive, bigger than Jakes's forearm. And the girth sent a shiver down make spine.

Jake was knocked out of his trance about dick by an annoyed Myers grunt. Jake was a little surprised, Myers makes no noise at all except the soft breathing, or grunts when he's fucking or getting stunned. Jake sets himself down into the human heaters lap, its arms wrapping around his ass and waist.

Jake snuggles into the neck of Myers and wraps his arms around his neck embracing the warmth, "its been so long" Jake mumbled. He doesn't know how long he's been the realm but they haven't seen each other in 50 trials, sometimes jake thinks the entity uses him as an award.

jake looked back to notice a dirty floor-length mirror in front of where he was sitting, then relaxed knowing he'll have to relax to get in that position Myers wanted.

A soft moan leaves his mouth then looks back to see Myers hand gripping his ass tightly with the other still being around his waist. Jake smiles softly then looks back at Myers face. "did you miss me too" Myers doesn't respond but pulls make even closer into his lap making Jakes half-hard dick against Myers and his dick rub against his ass.

Jake, grins cheekily and grinds his ass and dick against Myers. Myers lets out a soft groan then pulls off jakes scarf revealing all his red love bites on his neck, with one arm the other still gripping jakes ass

Jake leans forward to place his mouth onto the other highlighting the size difference and opens his mouth making it clear that he wants Michael to do. Michael finally let's go off his waist and grabs the back of his pitch-black hair. Michael leans into jake devouring his mouth.

jakes hand let go off Michael neck to zip down his overalls just enough to free his pecs. Jake rests his hands-on Michaels chest then leans back into the kiss. The kiss is rough like anything Myers does, but something unusual is happening Myers seems hungry for jake. Every time they do it Myers does so savoury, like he wants to watch every second of jakes reaction, the heavy moans the leak of tears and precum also not forget the screams of pleasure and jake begging for him.

Jake pulls back a bit to give some breathing room and Myers follows but not before biting jakes lip. A strong of saliva separated the two with jake looking like a mess already. They gaze into each other's eyes while jakes breath slows down, "take it off" Myers tilts his head at the command, jake never tried to take the reins before.

Myers gives jake few moments of jake being in control but not before pushing him to the side. Myers takes off the overalls to reveal a tight black shirt with an even more tight black briefs. as jake lays down on the sofa he bites his lip a little seeing the body, his dick fully hard because of Myers being hard. Myers turns around letting jake get an even better glance at his cock. jake went to touch the part of the bulge poking out, teasing it then wraps his hand around the body. "big" jake mutters to himself the size never fails to surprise him.

Myers let's jake feel around his cock and some of his muscled thighs before getting bored of it. Jake let a surprised yelp when Myers pulled his hand and pinned it to the armrest above him then moving to pin him down to the couch entirely. From jakes angle the light was blocked out by Myers and his blonde hair hanging low enough to rest by jakes face and his blue eyes seem brighter rather than it being hidden in darkness.

Jakes cock got harder than ever has. make seems entranced by Myers beauty until a large knee came up and to his crotch "Micha-agghhhe" Jake yelped, Michael observing everything. The quietness returned but lasted only till Michael started massaging Jakes cock. Myers watched as jake squirmed under his touch gasping at the roughness.

Minutes felt like hours to jake when his crotch was getting teased especially when Myers slipped a hand down to caress his crotch. The warmth left his crotch making jake confused but still immensely flustered. Jake looked up to Myers who was now leaning over fetching something. Myers leaned back up holding Jakes scarf, jake is even more confused till Myers pins him down by his neck and his other hand pulling jakes scarf around his eyes. Jake on instinct reached up to take it off but gets turned over onto his stomach feeling a tight, rough material wrap his hands together, making even more defenceless against Michael.

Jake is fearing the worse for himself until he is settled down into his boyfriends lap, with the warmth relaxing him. He feels Myers hands reach up to the zipper of jakes jacket ripping it down to reveal a cheap t-shirt that jake knew that wasn't gonna last long. Jake didn't know where this was going exactly bet he does know that he won't be able to walk to the hatch after this.

Myers began taking off jakes cargo pants lifting his legs to finish taking them off to revealing his milky thighs and plump ass, perfect for a healthy Michaels breakfast. with most attire gone Michael opened the bottle of lube from one bloody toolbox and dumped half of it straight on his fingers with the excess spilling onto jakes thighs hitching his breath from the cold feeling

jake writhe under the cold feeling, his steady breath cut short from the sudden contras of heat from Michael and the tingly sensation from the lube. jakes shaking is cut short by the hitch of his legs by Michael's arms above his head, jake wasn't this flexible the first time but getting bent in this position every week was enough.

Michael held jakes legs above his shoulders with one arm and the other trailing down jakes side rubbing more cold lube on him. when his hand finally met jakes ass he wasted no time in spreading his cheeks to start teasing his hole making jake moan. minutes of his hole getting tested felt like hours, now and then letting out moans motivating Myers to keep on doing so.

jake was getting desperate to get fucked but Myers was having to much fun making him scream. jake lolled his head backwards into Myers shoulder biting his lip looked up into Myers seeing a cold expression with curiosity in his eyes. having enough, jake grabbed at the hand teasing his hole easily showing the size difference and tried to speak through a moan. "D-do it already!" jake tried to seem stern but only looked like a whiny slut which to be honest he is.

Myers obliged but not before circling his hole one more than pulling his finger back like he was stabbing him and went in full force, forcing his finger into the hilt. jake let out a loud moan or a scream which were both music to Myers because you know he likes to play with his food; followed by jake relaxing as his tension leaves him and putting his arms to sides. Myers watched jake relax, his eyes half open and mouth slightly ajar leaving small breathy sighs making Myers want to wreck him more. suddenly jake screamed as he felt another calloused finger enter him and fill him even more, Myers didn't even let jake finish his moan before scissoring his insides. jake gritted his teeth at the roughness

Myers added a third into his hole, jakes moan turning into a scream and begging for more. Jake was lucky that Myers somehow knew how to use his fingers despite definitely being a virgin before there relationship; Myers stopped scissoring him and went back to thrusting his fingers in and out. Jake gasped and suddenly fell silent when Myers found his spot making Myers stop for a second. Jake tried to glare at Myers through his scarf, Myers had done this enough to realise what that gasp meant.

"Don't fucking stop-aghhh" Jake screamed bloody murder when Myers resumed his relentless fingering but this time he focused on the spot and went faster.  
Jakes ecstasy was cut short by Myers stopping, he was about to complain buyers let go of his legs and pulled his briefs off. Jake tensed feeling large heat near his ass, Myers bucked his hips teasing Jakes hole.

Jake groaned and flailed his legs, begging to be filled and his prayers were answered when Myers slipped his cock into Jakes hole. It was only halfway in but make couldn't handle it; he gasped ass it entered him but slowly let out whimpers trying to relax himself. It never fails to surprise him how big Myers is.

They settled down for a moment letting jakes harsh and rushed breaths slowly turn slow and breathy.  
Myers looked into the mirror to get a good look at his toy and wasn't dissatisfied, his cheeks as red as the blood of his victims, drool leaving his gaping mouth leading to a collection of blue and purple marks on his neck.

Myers resisted the urge to piston fuck jakes tight little hole and only pushed slowly it in but was still too much for jake. Jakes tensed at the heat getting closer to hilt his breath doing so too until Myers ran by his spot. Jake lost it. Jake melted into the warm arms off his boyfriend but not before screaming in pleasure shaking his hips a little.

Jake knew Myers showed no emotion even without the mask but he could feel a grin on that beautiful face. Jake also knew that now Myers found it won't be long before he gets destroyed. Myers begins pushing in again this time making it balls deep. Both men groaned at the fullness but Myers got to look at the mirror and see jakes lean stomach bulge from his cock.

Jake relaxed once more and appreciated the moment of peace. Sure he was about to pass out from how rough Myers is with him but who doesn't like it rough. Myers lifted jake and slammed him down making jake shudder at the movement, Michael repeated the motion until jake was mewling mess under his arms.

The thrusting got rougher with jake begging for more in between breaths led to Myers moving his arms to hold jakes legs with one under both of them and his hands holding jakes head. "C-C'mon I can take more than that" jakes smug attitude got the better of Myers who started thrusting into jake at inhuman speed, showing off the entity's gift. The room was mess of sounds with jakes breathy moans, Myers rough grunting and his balls hitting jakes ass.

jake felt Myers pause for a moment and whined a little but Myers shut him up with an ass smack. Myers got off the coach to get into a better position and looked into the mirror to see jake shaking his hips in desperation.

Jake shrieked from Myers slamming his hips into his hole and not even waiting another second before it was slammed back in. Jake moans were filled with lust and bliss but also pain from roughness. He became so loud that he was thankful for his friends being dead so can't hear him. Jake ears were blessed with rare sound off Myers grunting and moaning.

Jakes untouched dick was leaking precum begging for attention yet make felt himself lose it, he came untouched letting out a loud moan. Jake tightened and got Myers to make a loud grunt of pleasure and he felt it coming.

He felt Myers horse cock pulse with heat and stiffened, make knew how much Myers come and more than happy to take it. With one last thrust, Myers trusted as far as he could into jake and came; jake sighed feeling Myers empty into him wishing he could see the stomach bulge from him. Myers loosened his grip and sat down letting jake lay his legs on his lap and his head on Myers pecs.

Myers looked down at his obsession and appreciated his work, he touched jake bulging stomach moving his cum around. jake wanted to relax and to do so he would have to not be tied up. "Michael take these off" Michael paid attention and pulled his scarf and rope off.

jake leaned into his boyfriend he was drifting off but felt a warm large hand on his stomach to see Myers is still admiring his stomach, he would have been fine with it but jake knew it would lead to him getting fucked so slapped it away. Myers tried to touch it again being the brat he is but jake lifted himself off his cock immediately felt the cum leave him and making him moan. jake walked over to the mirror and turned around to look at his ass. he inspected his ass and sighed.

jake picked up a rag from the toolbox knowing it wouldn't be enough and cleaned himself in front of the mirror and dressed up, he touched his ass feeling it still leak but he didn't care he just wanted to sleep and try to recover. he looked back at Myers who didn't move at move the entire time. Myers had overalls and underwear around his ankles and shirt still accentuating his body tightly around his torso. but jake just paid attention to the cum and sweat that covered him.

jake could still feel Myers angry with him for not letting him touch his belly but just there rag at him and promised "wash up and next time we'll go for how long you'd like" Myers started washing himself on the couch which jake assumed meant yes and waited next to him. after Myers dressed up with his overalls sleeves wrapped around his waist he laid down on his back, arms open. jake laid down with his face already in between his pecs and hands around his neck. he slowly drifted off with Myers and smiled.

this is like my 4 ever attempt at writing and most of it is smut. this originally 3449 words but I'm probably gonna remove half of it thanks 4 reading.


End file.
